


help me out, help me out, bones made of glass

by north_venice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, a lot of self-hate there, also some kind of split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Ты начинаешь понимать, почему Энакин ненавидел Татуин.





	

_— Это твоя вина._

Закрывать глаза по ночам становится страшно.

Эта новая стадия отчаяния характеризуется ненавистью к себе и шорохами за дверью; у тебя болит голова от собственных мыслей и негромких завываний, доносящихся из-за прикрытых досками окон — это похоже на человеческие крики, отдалённо, тебе так кажется, но ты больше не срываешься с места каждый раз, чтобы проверить. На Татуине невыносимо холодно по ночам и просто невыносимо в любое другое время суток, но, пока светит солнце, тебе удаётся забить голову бесполезными мыслями или разговорами с Квай-Гоном, напоминающими больше записи в личный дневник, который никто никогда не прочитает.

Это не имеет ровным счётом никакого смысла, но ты продолжаешь говорить ему, что сегодня всё хорошо. У тебя всё под контролем.

Ты дышишь — зло, прерывисто, боясь закрывать глаза и уставившись в серую стену, по которой трещины расползаются разорванной паутиной. Кошмары снятся постоянно, кошмары становятся привычными уже в первое время (ты так думаешь; _на деле счёт времени ты теряешь непозволительно быстро_ ) — они всегда окрашены алым и в них всегда кто-то умирает (всегда с криками, всегда с обвинениями; просыпаться на утро страшно), порядок легко запомнить. Тени, по ночам улыбающиеся тебе мягко и сжимающие пальцы на твоём горле, пугают тебя куда больше. 

_— Хватит отрицать очевидное._

Он наклоняется ближе; в глазах у него — песок Татуина, горящий на солнце и осыпающийся на раскрытые ладони из трещин в потолке. В них золото — точно такое же, как у Энакина в зрачках плескалось, когда он кричал о ненависти и протягивал к тебе руку, и ты тогда не плакал только потому, что внутри ничего не было, а теперь всего слишком много — сердце превратилось в пустоту, принимающую тебя в свои объятия каждую ночь, словно старого друга; ты смотришь в это золото и задерживаешь дыхание, надеясь, что призрак исчезнет, но он только смеётся, опускаясь на кровать рядом. Хрипло, немного устало, куда-то в сторону. Твоим смехом.

В темноте это незаметно, но у тебя трясутся руки.

_— Это всегда была только твоя вина._

Единственное зеркало, которое ты находишь в этом доме, ты разбиваешь сразу же утром после того, как он появляется впервые — это кажется тебе потом сумасшествием и излишней паранойей, но тогда ты слишком паникуешь; в отражении тебе мерещится знакомый до ужаса золотой блеск в глазах, от которого не получается сбежать так просто, но ты думаешь, что с осколками справляться легче, чем с целой картиной, главное, чтобы они не впились тебе в глотку, пока ты спишь — он смеётся, когда осколки стекла осыпаются холодный пол и дробятся со звоном, и его смех никуда не исчезает ни тогда, ни многими часами позже, ни на следующую ночь.

Он никуда не денется — ты понимаешь это так же отчётливо, как ощущаешь боль, дотрагиваясь до синяков на шее. В какой-то момент это всё вышло из-под контроля, но ты отказываешься признавать это; поднимаешь воротник старой робы выше, словно кто-то может тебя увидеть, и пытаешься выровнять дыхание.

Ты вроде как понимаешь, что он внутри, и разбитые зеркала ничего не изменят, но на несколько часов тебе становится спокойнее, и ты говоришь Квай-Гону тем же вечером, что ты со всем справишься. Ты должен — ради Люка, — ты пообещал себе; мальчик не должен увидеть тебя разбитым.

Квай-Гон Джинн тебе не отвечает — ты зарываешься пальцами в собственные волосы и закрываешь глаза, пытаясь считать, чтобы отвлечься, и очень надеешься, что сегодня он не появится и ты сможешь заснуть — ты не помнишь, когда в последний раз просыпался без липкого страха под рёбрами и без чувства усталости. Когда он кладёт руку тебе на плечо и опускается мягко, по-кошачьи, рядом, касаясь легко твоего лба обветренными губами, все твои надежды рушатся песчаными замками, сметаемыми волнами и ветром.

_— Если бы ты тогда остался с ним, всё было бы по-другому._

Это тяжело — паника разрастается в грудной клетке лениво, но накрывает целиком, мгновенно, не оставляя больше времени и не давая ни за что ухватиться, — ощущения близкие к тем, когда тонешь, только весь воздух из тебя уже заранее выбили и держат за руки крепко, не давая всплыть — Энакин всегда говорил, что твои метафоры отвратительны; он смеялся, запрокидывая голову назад, встряхивал кудрями, смотрел прямо — в его взгляде всегда было столько нежности и решимости, что ты задыхался, не представляя, как в одном человеке может умещаться _столько_.

Энакин всегда был прекрасен, даже в своей ярости — ты слишком боялся признать это, стоя в стороне и закрывая лицо руками, надеясь, что всё само по себе наладится и придёт в норму.

_— Ты и сейчас так делаешь._

Он смеётся. Это в нём не твоё — в этом смехе ты есть лишь отдалённо, словно эхо прошлого, отброшенного в тот момент, когда черта уже была пересечена; ты узнаёшь себя в его острых скулах и изгибе губ, но как-то смутно; тебя в нём, на самом деле, гораздо больше, чем ты хочешь признавать, но это чувство вины внутри не позволяет тебе смотреть в сторону и связывает вас, словно старых любовников, напоминая, что вы — единое целое.

_От этого никуда не деться._

У него в глазах плещется золото, напоминающее об Эни; он обводит пальцами твои скулы и улыбается — немного насмешливо, немного разочаровано, — когда его руки опускаются к твоей шее, ложатся идеально, сдавливая под горлом и сжимая кадык, ты задерживаешь дыхание и забываешь отвести взгляд.

_— Может быть, тебе стоило умереть вместо него, Бен._

И добавляет:

_— Весь этот цирк с новым именем поможет тебе обмануть кого угодно, кроме себя самого, но ты это и без меня знаешь._

От нехватки воздуха начинает кружиться голова — ты вытягиваешь руки вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но всё словно бы мимо; если бы не Люк, ты бы, наверное, попытался уже в одиночку уничтожить всю империю, и погиб в первые пару часов, но это бы того стоило.

Если бы не Люк, ты бы, наверное, забрал с собой один из тех бластеров, что остаются после мертвецов на засыпанных песком дорогах, и, морщась и проклиная это варварство, застрелился в этом самом доме — под завывания ветра за окнами и насмешливый шёпот.

_— Подумай об этом, ладно?_

Он смеётся. На Татуине ты больше скорбишь о мёртвых, чем переживаешь за живых; Люк — не человек, Люк Скайуокер — идея, погребённая под трупами своих отца и матери, и всех тех детей из храма, что умерли ради его мнимой безопасности, в которой он никогда не был и не будет.

 _Энакин Скайуокер мёртв._ Вейдер мог бы стать твоим персональным призраком, но тебе это не нужно — ты смотришь в мутный осколок стекла, сидя на холодном полу и покручивая в руке старый тупой нож, и почти не удивляешься, замечая знакомую ухмылку в отражении — она не принадлежит тебе, потому что ты не помнишь, когда в последний раз улыбался.

Тебе хочется плакать.  
Если Люк вырастет похожим на отца, ты обещаешь прикончить себя сразу же — он смеётся, обнимая тебя со спины, и обещает на ухо:

_— Ну конечно._

Он закрывает тебе глаза руками, мягко давит на веки и шепчет, прижимаясь грудью к спине:

_— Резать надо слева направо и отклонив голову, так будет меньше крови._

Ты умираешь медленно и каждую ночь — заново, закрываешь лицо руками и тяжело дышишь, растянувшись на грязной простыни. Ночи в пустыне холодные, но холод уже давно поселился у тебя в лёгких, так что его ты боишься в последнюю очередь; пламя, пожирающее остатки твоего разума, пугает в разы сильнее.

Ты говоришь Квай-Гону, сжимая меч Энакина в руках и почти не задыхаясь от ненависти и скорби внутри себя: _у тебя всё под контролем. ты совсем справишься. йода не ошибся._

Он продолжает смеяться, стоя прямо перед тобой.

У него твоё лицо и твой голос; он смотрит на тебя твоими глазами и улыбается — мягко, как улыбался ты, глядя на Энакина.

Он продолжает смеяться, когда твоя собственная рука сжимает горло под подбородком:

_— Ты хотя бы самому себе не ври._

Одиночество сводит тебя с ума быстро, но у тебя всё под контролем.

Ты начинаешь понимать, почему Энакин ненавидел Татуин.


End file.
